Tokka Month
by thelegendofappa
Summary: All my fanfiction for Tokka Month.
1. Nicknames

Sokka frowned as he read over the countless documents strewn over his desk. The living conditions in the Dragon Flats district was worsening quickly, and people were rallying for money to fix it. But looking at the current budget, Sokka didn't see a way to dish out any funding for them. The councilman sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a migraine building just behind his eyes.

Sokka lifted his eyes to the door as heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Not to his surprise, Toph burst through the door in her police uniform with a grin on her face.

"What's up, Captain Meathead?" she greeted, seating herself in a chair and propping her bare feet up on a pile of Sokka's paperwork.

"Toph," Sokka gave her an exasperated look as he gently nudged her earth coated feet off of his desk. "I'm nearly forty years old. I am a respectable councilman of Republic City. _Not_ Captain Meathead." Toph chuckled and moved around the desk to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Funny. Aang seemed to have the same problem with me." Toph said, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards. "Ready to go home?"

Sokka shook his head. "I need to finish some work. I would appreciate it if you didn't distract me." Toph nodded seriously and gave him a mocking salute.

"You have my word as Chief of Police." She promised solemnly. Sokka glared at her before returning to his budget plans. Toph stood behind him with a crease between her brows. He had a few moments of peace before she became bored. Toph leaned her head down to press her lips to Sokka's neck, sucking gently.

Sokka froze. "Toph, what are you-"

Toph smirked. "Just do your work, Snoozles."

Sokka groaned. He tried, but it proved impossible with Toph biting and sucking on his pulse point. After re-reading the same sentence for the eighth time as his mind buzzed distractedly, Sokka gave up, throwing his hands up in the air. The sudden movement surprised Toph, who took a step back.

"That's it! I give up trying to get any work done with you around. Let's go home." Sokka stood up from his chair and grabbed his coat from its hook on the door. Toph grinned and followed him out the door.

"That's what I like to hear, Snoozles." She spoke with amusement in her voice, not at all deterred by his anger. Sokka spun around to face her, the muscles in his face twitching.

"And stop calling me nicknames!" He shouted. Toph just gave him a cool smirk and leaned closer to his face.

"Make me, Captain Boomerang." She challenged.

Sokka gaped like a fish out of water for a while, until gave her a self-satisfied smirk of his own.

"Sure," He said in a cool voice. "_Melon Lord_." Toph's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in outrage. Sokka chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead.

"Now we're even." He declared, exiting his office with Toph in his one-armed embrace. She pouted furiously, but leaned against him anyways.

"That was _one time_." She complained.

"Whatever." Sokka said, rolling his eyes.

_((Yay, fluffy Tokka with an annoyed Sokka! Hope you enjoyed it.))_


	2. Defiance

"Nope." Lin said defiantly. Toph blew a strand of dark hair out of her eyes.

"Please?" Toph begged, holding the spoonful of pureed carrots in front of Lin's unyielding mouth. "For mommy?"

Lin pursed her lips and shook her head. "Nope" was Lin's second word, and so far, her favorite. Toph sighed, leaning back in her chair. Her one-year old daughter gurgled happily, slamming her hands on the tabletop of her high chair.

The doorbell chimed, and Toph turned her head at the sound. Only three other people besides her had the key to the house, so it wasn't hard to guess who was at the door.

"Hey Meathead." Toph greeted, exhaustion in her voice. Sokka raised his eyebrows at the mashed carrots all over Lin's face. When she saw Sokka, Lin stretched out her arms and made grabbing motions with her hands.

"Daddy!" Lin exclaimed. Sokka and Toph exchanged uneasy glances. Sokka wasn't biologically Lin's father, though he acted like one. Toph wasn't sure how she would explain that to Lin when she was older. It was a complicated relationship that the three of the shared, but, somehow, they had made a family. Sokka constantly brought up the prospect of marriage, and even though she loved him, she wasn't too eager to jump into another relationship. Not after the last one.

"Hey Toph." Sokka grinned, picking Lin up from her high chair. He pecked Toph on the lips. "Want to explain to me what happened here?" Toph furrowed her brow in frustration.

"Feeding time happened." Toph huffed. She rubbed her temples. "Help me?"

"Sure. It can't be that hard." Sokka tossed Lin in the air, catching her gently. Lin giggled in delight.

"Who's the greatest earthbender ever?" Sokka cooed to Lin. Toph coughed pointedly. Sokka chuckled as he caught Lin on her descent. He moved to Toph's side to give her a long kiss.

"Okay, second greatest." He admitted. Toph grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"And don't you forget it, Snoozles." Sokka placed Lin back into her high chair. He took the spoonful of baby food from Toph's hand.

"Let me show you how a _pro_ does it." Sokka puffed out his chest. Toph rolled her eyes, but let him have his way.

He tried gently prodding the food into Lin's mouth, but she shook her head, musing her jet black hair.

"Nope." Lin said, popping the "p". Sokka raised his eyebrows.

"'Nope'?" He repeated. "When did she learn that?"

"Ever since I weaned her off the formula and started feeding her _that_." Toph gestured to the bowl of orange mush. "I can't really blame her. I wouldn't eat it either."

Sokka frowned. "We're just going about it the wrong way."

"Well, what do you suggest oh wise councilman?" Toph mocked. Sokka stroked his goatee, which he had grown at Toph's suggestion.

"We have to make her laugh. It's the only way she'll open her mouth." He decided.

"How are we going to do that?" Toph queried aloud. The two of them sat pondering over their dilemma, until Sokka snapped his head up excitedly.

"Eureka!" He exclaimed. Toph gave him a look.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Uh, never mind But I have an idea." Sokka walked over to the counter top, upon which laid a large watermelon. Toph sensed what he was doing.

"Are you serious?" Toph groaned.

"Hey, you like being Melon Lord." Sokka pointed out.

Toph grinned. "True, true." Lin ceased her excited baby gurgling to curiously gaze at the melon. Toph held it while Sokka sat next to her, armed with a spoonful of baby food.

"Do it." Sokka urged, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. Toph made a face, holding the watermelon over her head.

"_I am Melon Lord! Fear me!_" Toph boomed in a deep voice. "_Melon Lord says eat your carrots!_" Lin shrieked in glee, clapping her hands. Her mouth was open in a scream before Sokka hurriedly shoved a spoonful of carrots into he mouth. Lin wrinkled her nose in displeasure, but Toph covered her mouth with her hand.

"Swallow it." She demanded. Lin complied, albeit unwillingly. Lin stuck her tongue out. Sokka high-fived Toph.

"Idea Guy saves the day!" Sokka cheered, wiping food from Lin's face.

Toph nodded, laughing. "We did good, Snoozles."

"Yeah, we did."


	3. Superstition

"It's _freezing_!" Toph complained, drawing her thick parka tight around herself. Sokka chuckled, throwing a snowball at her. Toph whipped around, glaring daggers at him.

"It's not _funny_, Sokka." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Sokka chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Really? Because it's pretty funny from where I am." Toph elbowed him in the ribs, hard enough to leave a bruise.

It was Winter Solstice in the South Pole, so Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph had taken a much needed break from their duties in Republic City to visit the Southern Water Tribe. Katara and Sokka were excited about coming home again, and Aang was having a great time showing off his airbending tricks to the village children. But Toph was bitter because she was now actually blind, due to the snow covering every inch of the ground.

"I can't _see_ anything." Toph complained. Sokka kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He sympathized with her. "On the bright side, I like your hair."

Toph wrinkled her nose, reaching up to touch her hair. The village women had woven it into two long plaits, braided with blue ribbon.

"I don't like having my hair down." she griped. Sokka looked off into the distance where he saw the lights of the village. The hardworking people of the Southern Water Tribe put aside their work for a time of celebration. He and Toph had gone off to explore the tundra, while Katara and Aang had retired to their tent to do spirits-knows-what.

"Let's have some fun." Sokka suggested. Toph turned away from him, trying to hold a grudge. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down as he fell backwards into the snow. Toph shrieked in surprise as she fell on his chest.

"Sokka!" She exclaimed. Snow was in her hair and a light blush dusted her pale skin. "That wasn't cool, Snoozles!"

Sokka grinned. "You're just mad because you're cold."

Toph rolled her eyes at him. Sokka propped himself up on his elbows so that his lips met her's. Even though she was angry at him, she didn't pull away. He snaked his arms around her waist, holding her even closer.

When they finally broke apart, Toph laid her head on his chest, sighing. Sokka enjoyed these rare, quiet moments he had with her. In between work and trying to get enough sleep, they barely had any time to themselves. Sokka frowned as he noticed a blue ribbon amidst the snow, woven with silver beads.

"Hey." He picked it from the snow, sitting up.

Toph brushed the snow from her coat. "What?"

He handed her the broken ribbon. "It's the bracelet I made for you, remember?" When they had first started dating, Sokka had made her a Water Tribe bracelet that was meant to symbolize love. Toph had said it was stupid, but he hadn't seen her take it off since.

"Oh." Toph said as she felt it in her hands. "I guess it fell off." Sokka was silent, so she took off her glove to trace his lips. She raised her eyebrows when she realized he was grinning.

"You're smiling." She noted. "Care to explain?" Sokka shrugged, the grin still on his face.

"It's just an old Water Tribe superstition." Toph rolled off of him, curling next to his side in the snow.

"Tell me." she urged.

"If you give someone a Water Tribe bracelet and they wear it until it falls off," Sokka wrapped his fingers around her wrist. "You'll be with them forever." Toph couldn't hide the evident blush that warmed her cheeks.

"Oh." Was all she said, feeling the heat of Sokka's intense gaze. Sokka coughed nervously.

"Are-are you…okay…with that idea?" Sokka stuttered. Toph blinked, gazing sightlessly at the pure white snow. She was silent for a moment before she answered him.

"I…I guess I am." She admitted shyly. Toph was rarely shy. Sokka chuckled nervously.

"That's…good." He finished awkwardly. Sokka brushed flakes of snow from her hair. Her eyes were twinkling and dancing in the light of the moon. Her hair was framing her face in a way that Sokka never got to see since it was always in a bun. Her lips and cheeks were tinged a light pink due to the cold. He found himself gazing at her, sorry that she would never be able to see how beautiful she was.

"What are you staring at, Snoozles?" Toph queried.

"I-I love you." Sokka blurted aloud, the declaration leaving his mouth before his brain had time to think it through.

Toph's light green eyes grew wide at his confession. Sokka's heart was somewhere in his throat as he anxiously awaited her response. He braced himself for the sting of rejection, or the sting of her fist in his arm. Or both.

But instead of either of those things happening, she leaned forward to kiss him. He cupped her cheek with his gloved hand, relishing her warmth.

"You're an idiot Snoozles," Toph said, a smirk on her lips. "But I love you too." Tension that he hadn't been aware of left his body, her answer filling him like a breath of life.

Toph frowned. "But can you make me another bracelet? I actually kind of liked it." Sokka laughed, holding her hand in his.

"Sure, anything you want. But we should get back to the festival." He stood up, offering his hand to help her up. As they walked back to the village, hand in hand, Sokka grinned, knowing that the bracelet wasn't the only piece of jewelry he would be making for her.

He smiled, musing over several designs for Toph's betrothal necklace.


	4. Disabilities

"_Ow_, Mommy!" Lin pouted, reaching up to touch her tender scalp. "That _hurts_." Toph sighed in frustration, throwing down the comb. She had been trying for an hour to get Lin's unruly hair into a style of some sort, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, Lin." Toph tried to console her three year-old daughter. "I'm trying." But it was nearly impossible to get her hair to lie down flat. It seemed that Lin had inherited her mother's bedhead.

Toph sighed, picking up a brush. "Okay, let's try this again." She tried running the brush through the mats in her tresses, but Lin shrieked in pain.

"Owie." Lin muttered. Toph's hands shook and tears of frustration pricked at her eyes. If she was such a capable mother, why was this such a challenge for her?

Toph had never resented the fact that she was blind. If she had been born with sight, she wouldn't be the earthbender that she was today. But if she couldn't take care of her daughter, what good was it being blind? For the first time in her life, Toph felt like her lack of sight was truly a liability.

The door to her bedroom creaked open, and Sokka entered. He was dressed in his work clothes and was holding a briefcase, which he set down by the doorway.

"Sokka!" Lin toddled her way over to him, wrapping her short arms around his legs. Sokka leaned down to pick her up.

"Hey Linny." Sokka greeted her, using her new nickname. He held her on his hip, mussing her head. "Whoa, what happened to your hair kiddo?"

Lin stuck out her tongue. "Momma tried to do it." Sokka turned to look at Toph sitting on the bed, her eyes red. Sokka frowned at the tell-tale signs of her distress. He set Lin down on the ground and she ran out the door to play with the boomerang Sokka had given her for her birthday. He approached Toph slowly.

"Toph?" Sokka sat next to her on the bed. She didn't respond, instead she held the brush in her hand with a white-knuckled grip. Her hand was shaking slightly and she was sniffling, as if fighting the urge to cry.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked her, laying a hand on her trembling one. She turned her head, rubbing at her eyes.

"I…I just can't do Lin's hair." Toph confessed, her voice breaking a little. "I just can't. I'm a horrible mother."

"That isn't true Toph, and you know it." Sokka said firmly. "Lin adores you. You're a great mother." Toph sighed, her pale green eyes filled with exhaustion.

"Then why can't I do Lin's hair? Isn't that something all mothers are supposed to be able to do?" Toph countered him, standing up with her arms folded over her chest.

"Toph," Sokka stood up from the bed, reaching out to hold her. Toph shoved him away. "It's not your fault, it's just because-"

"Because _what_, Sokka?" She cut him off. "Because I'm blind? Is that it?" Her lower lip trembled. Sokka's eyes reflected her own pain.

"Toph…" Sokka embraced her, and the tears she had been holding back came rushing forth. Why couldn't she be a good mother? All she wanted was the best for Lin, but she couldn't even do her_hair_. Sokka rubbed her back as she cried all of her frustrations into his shoulder.

"I'm a bad mom." Toph sobbed.

"Don't say that." Sokka soothed. "Come on, I'll help you with Lin's hair." Toph sniffed and wiped at her eyes. She didn't want to look sad in front of her daughter.

"Lin!" Sokka called into the living room. "Come here." Lin waddled into the room, dragging behind her a smaller version of Sokka's boomerang.

"Time to do your hair." Toph said, changing her expression to one of enthusiasm.

"But I don't wanna." Lin wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Don't worry," Toph assured her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sokka's going to help me."

Lin grinned, showing her very few teeth. "Okay."

Lin plopped down on the ground in front of Toph. Sokka sat behind Toph, placing his hands over her own. Her back was flush with his chest and she felt his steady heartbeat in her rib cage. Sokka rested his chin on her shoulder so that he had a view of Lin's head.

"Just follow my hands." He whispered in her ear, tickling the hairs on the back of her neck. He guided her calloused hands to comb out Lin's hair into silky locks. He taught her how to braid her hair into a simple Water Tribe style. Lin patted her head, pleased with her appearance.

"Thank you mommy." She reached up to peck Toph on the cheek. Toph beamed at her, pleased with her handiwork.

"Hey, what about me?" Sokka pretended to look very hurt. Lin giggled and climbed up on the bed to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you Snoozles." Lin said, adopting Toph's nickname for him. Sokka scowled playfully at Lin before she ran off, boomerang in tow. Toph grinned at the door, a look of contentment on her face.

"I should be thanking you too." Toph whispered.

Sokka leaned back on the bed, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "I'm waiting."

Toph chuckled, crawling over to him to kiss him deeply. He titled his chin up, reaching with one hand to cup her face. She melted at his touch. They broke apart, and Toph laid down on his chest, listening to his breathing.

"When did you learn to braid like that?" She asked him suddenly. Sokka glanced at the window, a far away look in his eyes.

"After our mom died, there was no one to do Katara's hair anymore." He shrugged. "So I did it for her until she was old enough." Toph was silent for a moment.

"Well," She said, tracing patterns on his shirt. "I'm glad that you can be here for Lin. She needs you." Sokka kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad that I can be here for her too. But you're a much better mom than you give yourself credit for."

Toph punched in the arm. "Shut up, Snoozles."

Sokka grinned. "But it's true."

"Hmm."


End file.
